Shugo Chara Christmas Party Rated M
by Neji0392
Summary: Amu is invited to a Christmas Party in the Royal Garden by Utau. The Guardians, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto will be there. What will happen as Amu's on her way to the bathroom during the party? -Rated T in different version- *Lemon in this one*


**Ally-chan: Hey! M Rated Version!!**

**Ikuto: -Gets b***r- OMG OMG OMG**

**Amu: Um… I should get out of here…**

**Ally-chan: Ikuto, please, take her away. -smirks-**

**Amu: A-Ally-chan?**

**Ikuto: -swipes Amu off her feet- You're coming with me**

**Amu: A-A-Ally-chan?!?!?!**

**Ally-chan: Have fun!!!! Who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**-Noises from room that Ikuto took Amu in- Oh… Ikuto! Ah!**

**Ally-chan: -sweatdrop- Um… Suu?**

**Suu: Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!**

**Ally-chan/All Charas/Amu & Ikuto in other room: Enjoy!!**

**A/N: Ages; Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima: 12 Kukai: 13 Utau: 13 Ikuto: 16**

_[A (Crazy) Christmas Party]_

-Amu's POV-

Ugh… What time is it? I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, 7AM. The date is… DECEMBER 25?! CHRISTMAS! I have to get downstairs for presents!

-Normal POV (I got bored with Amu's POV)-

Amu ran down the stairs. She was still in her ivory, night gown. Not see-through, though. She saw her parents and Ami surrounding the big tree decorated with ornaments and such.

"We were wondering when you'd get up!" Amu's mom yelled in glee.

"What'd I get?! What'd I get?!" Amu ran to the tree and grabbed her present _I already knew which one was mine because I had been staring at it the whole week. _

Amu ripped open the box to find… A Laptop! Her old laptop had broke because it started to spark and it exploded; so now her parents got her a new one.

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad." Amu said. Then Ami was ripping her present.

"Mama! Papa! Look what Santa gave me!" Ami exclaimed. She was holding up a whole singer's set; microphone, boom box, "stereo", and a CD of Hoshina Utau.

"_She still believes in Santa… and she's ten." _Amu thought.

Amu got a ring on her cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Amu! It's Utau! The Guardians, Ikuto, Kukai, and ME are having a party at the Royal garden! We want you to be here! The only person here though is me! Haha, I'm early. Well get here fast!!! Or I'll do 'you know what'." You could tell Utau was glaring through the phone.

"Ehehe… S-sure." Amu sweat-dropped.

"Wear something nice!!! And I mean SEXY nice!" Utau yelled. Then hung up.

Amu sighed. "That Utau…" Amu looked up at her family, "Mama, Papa, I'm going to the school for a Christmas party." Amu said.

"Okay Amu!" Amu's Mom said.

"NO BOYS!!!" You can already tell who said that… (Her dad).

Amu smiled and ran up to her room. She knew Utau was going to do something bad if she didn't follow her orders. Amu looked at her closet, but she didn't have anything that Utau would approve of. She then looked at Miki.

"Miki… could you design a "sexy" outfit for me…?" Amu was even embarrassed to ask her own chara.

"Sure Amu-chan! Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki swished her paint brush around on her note-pad. She designed a cute, girly, Santa outfit. A red super-mini skirt with white fur on the bottom, a belly-button shirt with white fur all around the edges. Then she put red panty-hose, and white furry boots. Then red, elbow-high, gloves.

She then put it on Amu, and added a Santa hat. Amu look cute, and sexy at the same time. Amu blushed.

"I think Utau will definitely approve of this… Thanks Miki. I can't let my parents see me like this, so Ran, let's fly to the school!" Amu cheered.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran chara-changed and they flew to Seiyo Elementary.

Utau was still the only one there when Amu arrived. Utau gawked at Amu.

"Amu… YOU LOOK SUPER SEXY!!! Ikuto will definitely like this!!" Utau squealed.

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu yelled.

"YEAH! Didn't I tell you he's coming!? I did tell you! You look so cute, no, Sexy!!" Utau could stop observing Amu.

Utau was wearing something similar to Amu's outfit, but it covered up more skin.

Utau and Amu still had half an hour before everyone else arrived. Utau had to train Amu how to act at this party.

"Okay, Amu. I don't want you to act like anything, but I want you to be around Ikuto as much as possible. Ikuto likes you the way you are, so I don't want to screw anything up at all." Utau explained.

"Ikuto likes me?!" Amu eyed Utau. She was telling the truth.

"Of course Ikuto likes you! ARE YOU BLIND?! Gosh Amu, I thought you were smarter! Anyway! This party is going to be "off-the-chain", as those "cool" kids call it." Utau finger-quoted around the quotes.

Amu sweat-dropped, "Okay."

All the decorations around the Royal Garden were put. All the plants had ornaments and sparkles on them, the floor was filled with confetti and sparkles, the whole room was filled with candy, even the floor. The table had a giant cake, the walls were decorated with stringy stuff, red and green ropes of string. It really looked like a Christmas Wonderland.

Amu stared at all of the decorations. "Amu-chan! This is so pretty, desu!" Suu exclaimed.

Ran, Miki, and Suu were all playing with the sparkles and confetti on the floor. Amu giggled.

Finally, all the members arrived. Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto were there. When the Guardians arrived, they immediately ogled Amu. Even Tadase.

"Haha… Thanks." Amu blushed.

"Amu-chan, I never thought you could be so beautiful!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Thanks Kukai…" Amu blushed a deeper red.

That's when Ikuto walked in, and saw Kukai putting his arm around Amu neck.

"Hi…" Ikuto stared right at Amu, not a glare, but a seductive look that scared Amu a little bit.

"Ikuto!! Hi!!" Utau screamed.

"Hey Utau." Ikuto smiled, a warm smile.

Amu walked over to Ikuto, _"Hang out with Ikuto as much as possible… Got it!". _

"Hey Ikuto!" Amu said.

Ikuto leaned down to whisper in Amu's ear, "You're very… sexy today."

Amu blushed more than she did when Kukai called her beautiful, "T-thanks. Y-you look good as well…" Amu stuttered.

Ikuto smirked, and put his arm around Amu's waist. She blushed more than she already was.

"Let's get this party started!" Yaya yelled.

Yaya dug into the treats, candy, and anything will sugar. Tadase kept staring at Amu; which creeped her out a bit. Kukai was the hyper, energetic person like he always was. Utau was the same as Kukai and they were both singing loudly and acting like total idiots. Nagihiko and Rima were hanging out with Ikuto and Amu.

"Hey Rima!" Amu hugged Rima tight, and they started jumping up and down.

Ikuto and Nagihiko shook hands and just stood there, feeling a bit awkward.

"So… are you and Rima dating?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes. We've been dating for quite a while now. How about you and Amu?" Nagihiko asked, nudging Ikuto at the same time.

"Uh… I'm not sure. I think we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but I'm not sure." Ikuto seemed so calm, Nagihiko sweat-dropped, _"Not sure???" _

"Hey Amu." Ikuto called.

"Yeah, Ikuto?" Amu asked, looking very happy.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Ikuto asked, quite loudly so that everyone could hear.

Utau stopped singing and was listening well.

"Um… Are we?" Amu asked.

"Yes." Ikuto answered.

"Okay!" Amu cheered. Amu just continued doing whatever she was doing with Rima.

"That was quick." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah, Amu and I are very… uh… open with each other." Ikuto said, getting a seductive look on his face again. Nagihiko inched away a bit.

Amu went to Ikuto again, "Hey!!! Um, I have to go to the bathroom… So if anyone ask where I am, tell them for me, kay?" Amu asked.

"Let me go with you. The school is far away, and I don't want you going alone." Ikuto whined.

Amu smiled, "Fine…" Amu then walked over to Rima. "Rima, if anyone asks where I am, I'm in the bathroom. Kay?" Amu asked.

"No problem!" Rima said.

"Thanks." Amu walked out with Ikuto, holding hands, to the bathroom.

-In the School toward the bathrooms-

"Okay, wait out here. I'll be out in a second." Amu said, she was strictly pointing a finger to Ikuto, making sure he won't be the pervert he is and walk in.

Ikuto nodded.

After Amu walked in, Ikuto followed soon after. And when Amu went into her stall, Ikuto sneaked in… soon after.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

"Amu, I can't hold it any longer when you have this outfit on. I want you." Ikuto put Amu against the wall.

"B-b-but I'm twelve!!" Amu was blushing like mad.

"It's okay, I won't get you pregnant." Ikuto smirked. "But… I guess if you don't want me to…"

"I never said I didn't want you to…" Amu said quietly.

Ikuto smirked, "You naughty girl." Ikuto whispered.

Ikuto pressed his lips against Amu's soft, pink ones. He bit her bottom lip to let his tongue slide through, and Amu slightly opened her mouth, letting Ikuto force his tongue in; swerving here and there, making Amu moan into the kiss. Ikuto put his hand under Amu's shirt, lightly touching Amu's skin, just barely with his cold fingers. This made Amu shiver under his touch, and she started squirming.

Ikuto's hand rose higher, onto the snap of Amu's bra, he slyly unhooked it under the shirt, making an opening to her breast. Ikuto slid one of his fingers toward Amu's small nipple, and started caressing it, slowly. Amu moaned, and this made Ikuto get even more turned on than he already was.

Finally, Ikuto took Amu's shirt off, revealing her whole upper body. Ikuto swooped his head down to one of Amu's nipples, and lick the tip, flicking it. Amu gasped loudly, and Ikuto kept licking each of her breast. Amu moaned more and more. Ikuto then unbuttoned Amu's pants as he was doing this.

Ikuto took Amu's pants off, now she was only in her underwear. Ikuto gazed at Amu's body, making Amu blush more than she already was; which was more than a crimson red. Ikuto slowly slid Amu's panties off, and Amu gasped with embarrassment, letting someone see her naked.

Ikuto went down and Amu tried to grab onto something that wasn't there; Ikuto was already licking at her woman hood. Amu groaned in pleasure, she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted Ikuto do take her, now. She looked at Ikuto and she whimpered.

Ikuto chuckled, and he teased her more. He put a finger inside of Amu, making her grasp for something to hold on to, and she chose Ikuto shoulder. Ikuto added a second finger, going in and out. Then he stared pushing inside, making Amu moan harder.

"I-Ikuto… T-take me n-now!!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto gladly accepted her request, and took off his pants and shirt. Ikuto turned Amu around, and slid in his reason of man. He slid in slowly, and reached Amu's wall. Ikuto sighed, and pushed in hard. Making Amu scream in pain. She got little tears on the brim of her eye. But as Ikuto kept at a fast, steady pace, her pain became pleasure.

Amu almost reached her climax, and she had told Ikuto, so he stopped. He didn't want any sign of sex in a Elementary school bathroom. Amu was upset that they had to stop, but her insides were sore. Ikuto smiled. Amu smiled back at him.

Amu and Ikuto put their clothes on and left the bathroom.

-After their incident in the bathroom-

"Ikuto… I'm exhausted. I don't think I can go to the party." Amu huffed, in pain as well.

"That's okay. I'll take you home to rest." Ikuto said, lifting Amu up bridal style.

"Thanks Ikuto. I love you." Amu said.

"I love you, too." Ikuto whispered.

Ikuto took Amu home and set her on the bed.

"I'll be back later, Amu. I need to do stuff. Bye." Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips and left.

Amu smiled, "I LOVE HIM!"

That's when Amu got a ring on her phone, "Amu? Where are you?" Rima asked.

"Um… home…" Amu said nervously.

"Why?!"

"I got sick… Sorry. I have to go bye!" Amu hung up and went to bed.

**Ally-chan: I hope you liked my Lemon!!! It's my 2nd one!!**

**Ikuto: I love you :)**

**Amu: W-wow...**

**Ally-chan: Amu, why do you ALWAYS deny that you like it?!**

**Amu: Because I don't!!  
**

**Ikuto: Sure... -rolls eyes-**

**Amu: -glares- **

**Ally-chan: Anyway, thanks for reading, and review!! :)**


End file.
